


Darling

by hitokiridarkempress



Series: Yandere!Stephen [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dark Stephen Strange, Dark!Stephen, Hurt Tony Stark, Insanity, M/M, Mental Instability, No Fluff, Pining, Stephen slowly cracks, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unreliable Narrator, do not copy to another site, yandere!Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokiridarkempress/pseuds/hitokiridarkempress
Summary: He doesn’t remember exactly when Stark became Tony during those 14,000605 possible futures. It was such a small trivial thing…





	Darling

**Author's Note:**

> If you came from Tumblr thinking it's a fluff piece. 
> 
> April Fools.
> 
> Here is the prequel/sequel to Obsessive Devotion to see Stephen's descent into madness. Poor Tony...

He doesn’t remember exactly when Stark became Tony during those 14,000605 possible futures. It was small nagging feeling that was quickly forgotten in favor of trying to save the universe. It was such a small trivial thing…

Like all small things, they grew in unexpected places.

After the snap was reversed and the winding chaos finally dying down, he remembers the exact moment when Tony extended his hand. It was a tentative truce among them, of being mutual allies. Not friends, but friendly acquaintances who respected each other. He recalls how Tony’s hand felt warm and his brown eyes looked so soft. 

He crushes the ridiculous sentiment. He doesn’t know the man. They are not friends. They are allies, nothing more.  

And yet, he can’t help but feel slightly disappointed when Tony walked away. He doubted he would see him again outside of interdimensional threats.

_It’s for the best_

But trust Tony to defy everyone’s expectations. He would come by the Sanctum every week to pester him about magic, consulting work, and just being an all-around nuisance by bringing in luxury material goods and “upgrading” the “stuffy old place” in Tony’s words. They would talk; argue over what pop culture has gotten wrong on magic, yell at each other at their lack of self-preservation. Sometimes he’d find himself in Tony’s lab just watching the man work on a new invention or play with his robotic children. It wasn’t until he memorized how Tony takes his coffee that he realized.

 Somehow, Tony is no longer just an ally. He became a friend. He became fond of the eccentric billionaire and he should be honored that Tony considered him as a friend.

A friend…just as a friend…

_It feels so wrong._

He wanted more than that. To see the way Tony’s eyes would light up whenever he sees him every day, the need to run his fingers against his soft hair, to have him say his name…

_It’s not about you. He’s suffered enough. He belongs to another. He’s getting married. He’s not yours.Notyoursnotyoursnotyours-_

He buries the ill-founded feelings. It’s just a result from spending too much time with the man. They’re just friends who have too much in common. It will fade in time. It has to…

He shouldn’t feel elated finding out Tony’s fiancée had called off the wedding. Even more so when Tony confided to him he was a bit relieved at the news. “She’ll always be in danger because of me. It’s for the best, anyway. I just wish I have someone though…they always leave in the end.” as Tony downed another drink.

_I can make you happy. I will never leave you. You’ll never be alone. Please be mine, please, please, please…_

He punches the wall after Tony left, not caring about his injured hand. The pain chases away the dark thoughts forming in his head. It’s too soon, he’s vulnerable, and he just wanted a friend to talk to. He’s just a friend. He needs time to heal. He can’t afford to chase Tony away with his inappropriate feelings. They both needed time.

The universe is not that kind.

He would find Tony standing at death’s door for the sixth time this month. Like always, he would have to patch Tony up. This brave, selfless, **_stupid_** man would rather sacrifice himself to a world undeserving of him. It’s not fair. Tony would never give up being Iron Man. “The world needed Iron Man more than Tony Stark” he hated hearing those words. He hated seeing Tony so broken and defeated, hated the world for hurting him. Hated choosing between his duty to the multiverse and the man he loves. This one brilliant beautiful man he couldn’t have…he can’t prioritize one man over everyone. He just wishes it didn’t hurt this much.

_If only Iron Man was dead, it wouldn’t hurt._

_If only Iron Man died…_

 The seed started out small, and then began to grow.

_If Iron Man is dead to the world…_

He swore an oath to do no harm. But what good is that oath if he can’t even protect the one he loves from himself?

The world is a danger to Tony Stark.

Tony Stark is a danger to himself.

Earth needs a Sorcerer Supreme.

The Sorcerer Supreme doesn’t need Iron Man.

Those are the painful truths. _It’s kinder this way._ The world would move on. The universe doesn’t revolve around one single man. Tony Stark is just one insignificant speck of dust in the grand scheme of the cosmos.

Human lives are fleeting.

**Tony Stark Missing! Is Iron Man Dead?**

**Heroes Try to Find Missing Avenger**

**Iron Man Gone For Good?**

**Where is Tony Stark?**

Does he regret what he did to protect the multi-verse? To break his oath, and hurt the man he loves? Was there another way? He honestly doesn’t know. Iron Man is finally gone, and Tony can finally get the rest he deserves.

No one can hurt his darling Tony anymore…

His Tony is safe at home where he belongs, with him. Away from prying eyes and would be murderers….

It pains him to see the look of hurt and betrayal on his beloved’s face, but it was for the best.

_I do this because I love you._

_It’s for your own good._

Tony just needs time to understand.

Pain is an old friend. Hearing Tony say the words, “I hate you” time after time he sees him. He doesn’t mean it. Tony is too sweet and kind to mean any of those things. It doesn’t hurt any less though, to see his beloved hurting, to see him recoil from his touch. He wants to see Tony smile again.

_I could never hurt you Tony._

_You’re safe Tony._

_Tony, I love you._

Tony was often sullen and quiet. It doesn’t suit him. Tony was always so alive and warm before his kidnapping, before his announced death to the world. He knows Tony has kept trying to escape. He’d let the world burn before he’d ever let Tony out to his death.

He never thought his beloved would ever try to take his own life.

_No…NONONONONONONO!_

How could he be so stupid?! He’s only been gone for a few hours until the tracking spell alerted him something went wrong. To see his beloved so pale…

_DON’T LEAVE ME! DON’T LEAVE ME!_

Why would Tony do this to himself? To him? _He’s mine, you can’t have him, he belongs to me, HE BELONGS WITH ME!_

Tony is still alive. He’s alive…HE’S ALIVE.

_Do you really hate me that much?_

_I just want you safe…_

Tony hated him. Tony preferred death than being with him. Tony **hated** him. He’d rather die another 14 million times than have Tony hate him. But it doesn’t change the fact Tony hated him.

_I love you I love you I love you_

_Please don’t go…_

He just wants Tony to be safe and happy. But he can’t let him go…

So he watches his love from afar. To see his beloved slowly recover from his suicide attempt gnaws at him. He makes sure Tony is well fed and cared for without being seen. A cold comfort, to see Tony slowly taking care of himself.

_What can I do to make you smile again?_

The library became his refuge. Tony doesn’t want to see him. He’s hurt him enough…as long as Tony’s safe. He’ll be fine; he doesn’t need his shattered heart anyway…

_If I give you my life, would you forgive me?_

He’s resigned to his fate. He deserved it; he should have never interfered with Tony’s life. Tony would still be Iron Man, wouldn’t have hated him, he would have found someone else to fall in love. And he would have to smile and pretend to be happy for him, to see Tony happy with someone else. He shouldn’t be selfish, but he can’t, he can’t-

“Stephen!”

It’s just his imagination, wishful thinking. Tony doesn’t want to see him. But he’ll take whatever comfort he can, just to hear his voice-

“Stephen?”

Oh.

 _OH_ …

Tony is calling for him. It was real, Tony is calling for him. Tony needs him.

_Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me_

It’s been so long he’s seen Tony. All the words he wanted to say died in his throat. He just basks in Tony’s presence like air. Neither of them said anything. And then-

_Tony’s kissing me. If this is a dream I don’t want to wake up._

Desperate kisses, clothes fallen on the floor, soft whimpers and sighs fill the room.

_He’s mine, he’s mine, mineminemine,_

_never letting you go, nevernevernever_

Things got better after that, to have Tony accept his love. He manages to get Tony to smile again after telling stories of his own childhood. Seeing his beloved’s eyes light up whenever he brings him a gift. They would often make love until morning. He wants to keep Tony happy, to see his smile makes his life worth living.

What he doesn’t like is hearing about Tony’s “friends”

Especially his ex-fiancée and “Honeybear”

_You had your chance. He’s mine now, you can’t have him._

The more Tony talked about them, the angrier he got. Angry that they knew Tony longer than him, created more memories with him, saw a side of Tony he hasn’t seen, cruelly reminding him that Tony’s heart isn’t fully his.

He briefly fantasizes arranging their deaths only to remember that it would only make Tony sad. He certainly doesn’t need to compete with a memory. But Tony is often by himself whenever he’s called away when dealing with a mystical threat. He feels horrible for neglecting him, so he can swallow his jealousy if only to make him happy.

_The things I do for you, love…_

He’s surprised that Tony would reject his proposals so forcefully. He knew the boy and Rhodes were important to Tony. But he was so thrilled to know Tony didn’t need them, that he only wants **_him_**.

_Mine…_

Tony deserves the world. He would gladly give it to him.

Everyone is happy, the Earth is protected, he has his love, and Tony is safe where he belongs. All as it should be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly hated writing this. Writing this piece was a BITCH.
> 
> Anyhoo, please feel free to comment to yell at me for tricking you or for making poor Tony suffer. 
> 
> Tumblr handle is MetalandFood. You can yell at me there too if you want.


End file.
